Spencer's Guardian Angels----JJ
by stray3011
Summary: JJ and Spencer attend a Star Trek Convention where trouble finds the young pair but so does Spencer's Guardian Angels. Third in a series which includes the X-Men Universe


"I'll just call my Mama and cancel.", Morgan said, worry showing clearly on his face.

"It's just a Star Trek convention, I got this." JJ said firmly, picking up his carry on bag and pushing him out the door of his house towards her car.

"But this is Reid, he seems to attract trouble wherever he goes."  
"And I'll be right by his side wherever he goes."  
"That just means you'll be in trouble too. I'm calling Mama and canceling."

The pair had finally settled in JJ's car before she responded slightly annoyed with the larger agent.

"Morgan, you are going to Chicago and I'm going to the convention center. We'll be fine."

"But..." Morgan began wanting to continue the debate.

"No buts. Besides you would look horrible in the costumes we are going to wear."

At that Morgan looked at the skimpy Star Fleet Academy uniform hanging in her backseat and the heeled boots sitting beside it on the seat.

"I guess you're right, just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." JJ said sighing with relief that the larger man had finally conceded the argument.

She was slightly amused by the protectiveness Morgan showed to the younge genius of the BAU but also curious to the cause. It all started with the trip to New York nine months ago and not for the first time JJ wondered what had really happened that night.

That brought JJ's thoughts to their other friend Garcia and the fact that she seemed less worried for the young profiler since the accident in North Dakota three months ago when Reid had gotten grazed by a bullet, "He's got more than just us looking out for him, sweetie." was the only response she would give to the questions about her change in attitude.

The Convention Center was packed and it didn't take long before JJ realized that Spencer had been right and the clothes she was wearing blended right in with the crowd. She kept her promise to Morgan and watched over the younger man as he moved from exhibit to exhibit. Several times during the afternoon she had to grab his hands to keep him from accidentally hitting someone as he rambled on about some topic that had caught his interest.

The only troublesome thoughts she had was when she noticed that several times during the afternoon, two other patrons of the event seemed to be focused on her young companion, a tall lanky man wearing dark sunglasses dressed as Q from the Next Generation and a slightly shorter, bulkier man with striking blue eyes dressed as a Klingon. Those thoughts soon vanished when Spencer almost hit someone during his one of his rambles and the two patrons she had been monitoring seemed by appear between Spencer and the man his hand had barely missed. She quickly got Spencer away from the exhibit, looked around only to notice that 'Q and the Klingon' had disappeared into the crowd as well. Apparently unaware of any of this Spencer continued from booth to booth enjoying his afternoon which went on without a hitch. Around four-thirty the pair had worked their way through every booth and gone back to revisit a couple, were gifts were purchased for loved ones, JJ, and Morgan and Garcia, Spencer. They then headed to the food court to pick up something to eat, which they planned on eating in a nearby park before heading home.

Spencer was carrying their food as they headed outdoors, when JJ's cell phone rang, quickly she looked at the caller ID, Morgan. "Hey you go on ahead while I take this." she called out to her young companion.

"Hi Morgan." JJ answered with a smirk in her voice.

"Everything went okay." was the worried response.

"We're fine. It was actually kind of fun." JJ admitted a little sheepishly.

A huge sigh of relief could be heard on the other end of the line. "So are you still there or are you heading home for the night?"

"Just grabbing a quick bite before we head out. I'll call you once I drop him off."

"Thanks JJ." with that heart felt response Morgan ended the call.

JJ had just hung up the phone when she felt a strong arm around her throat pulling her back into a hard body.

A man no more than twenty moved in front of her while the second man held her firmly in place, "So the cheerleader likes to play dress-up?" he sneered.

Spencer had just put the food down on a nearby by park bench when he turned around and saw JJ get grabbed. Everyone of his flight or fight instincts was screaming at him to run, which is what he did right to JJ and her attackers.

Spencer put every ounce of strength into the flying forearm he sent into the back of the man holding his friend. Unfortunately for him, the man didn't go flying to the ground, he barely let out a grunt and took a step forward. He then turned on his newest adversary.

He pushed JJ to the smaller man in front of her and moved to attack Spencer.

The blow he landed had Spencer tasting blood in his mouth and seeing stars as he flew backwards to the hard ground.

JJ was fairing better, using the self-defense Morgan had taught her to keep some distance between her and the thug she was fighting. She eventually landed a solid blow slightly below the belt which allowed her to gain the upper hand and turn to check on Spencer.

Spencer was laying dazed on the ground and the larger of the two thugs was approaching him with a knife that he had pulled out from somewhere.

JJ heard, felt, and saw a small explosion at the attackers feet which caused him to stumble back. Turning she saw Q and the Klingon approaching at a run.

The Klingon launched himself into the air landing in the space the explosion had made between Spencer and the thug. Keeping his back to Spencer he growled at the criminal and stalked him menacingly.

The guy took off running like the hounds of hell were on his heels into the the DC twilight.

Q stopped beside JJ. "Cher, y be bon." he asked in a soft Cajun drawl.

JJ nodded while looking over to her friend, she saw the Klingon turn to Spencer and then the embarrassed mumble from the young genius, "Hi Pops."

When the Klingon reached down to the young man JJ yelled, "Leave him alone."

"No worry, Spencie be safe wit his papa." the Cajun voice by her said with a laugh.

The Klingon looked over to JJ shook his head and once more reached down to Spencer helping him up to his feet.

JJ and Q walked over to the pair and JJ could hear the larger man fussing her friend about his own safety and using his big brain before jumping a guy twice his size.

Once they reached the pair Q ran a gentle hand over Spencer's "T-garcon, dat be une beau black eye ya gonna have." While he spoke he pulled the young man into a full body hug.

JJ had to stop a giggle when his hand migrated south on her friend and the Klingon let out a warning growl and batted it away. He then pulled Spencer to him protectively, "Go Home." was the growl from the shorter but more intimidating man.

Under the watchful eyes of their saviors JJ and Spencer collected their food and made their way to JJ"s car in silence.

From the safety of the car, JJ watched as the two men met up with a larger group. A man that was almost as tall as Q, wearing a visor that reminded her of Geordi LaForge, two women, one with flaming red hair and one with dark hair and a white streak through it, in Star Fleet Command uniforms. But the best costume of the day had to go to the elderly man in a wheel chair, designed to look like the command chair from the Enterprise, who looked amazingly a lot like Captain Picard.

"Who was that?" JJ asked.

"Just some old friends."Spencer replied with a soft smile.

AN: Third in the series. I'm sorry but I really couldn't help myself there at the end. Please review with your thoughts and comments. If anyone has any ideas about how Hotch meets the Guardian Angels please let me know having a bit of writers block with him. :) stray 


End file.
